


I kinda like sidekicks better

by kjstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, and they play Call Of Duty, because double dates, in where Rhodey is a Bucky fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot; In which Tony sets up a double date with Rhodey's hero-worship aka Captain America's sidekick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kinda like sidekicks better

**Author's Note:**

> Results of my boredom, please don't get annoyed with me.  
> Gustaeu's is from Ratatouille, yes, I'm a child.

“What do you want?” Rhodey asked as soon as he took the phone.

“I wonder, are you ever not going to answer like I just called you because I need something?” Tony babbled and Rhodey dried his neck and tossed the towel on the bed.

“Uhm-hum, so what do you need?” he cut him off.

“You hurt my feelings, you hurt my feelings deeply” Rhodey let his eyes roll for a moment and then set on the table “I’m being serious”

“Like you’re so very capable of” he mocked.

“Are you gonna let me talk or are you gonna be a smartass?” Tony sounded amusedly annoyed a bit and Rhodey let out a ‘ha’ inside his head. He remained in silence, a permission for him to talk “so what are you doing, platypus?”

“I just got out of the shower-

“That’s great” Tony replied cutting him “you’re cleaned up, I’m sending Happy to pick you up, it’s boys night!” he said and Rhodey felt like sixteen again. He shook his head and finished dressing up.  
Rhodey said hi to Happy and they drove in silence for a long time, until they got to Gustaeu’s Restaurant and if Rhodey didn’t know better he could’ve sworn he was going to a date with Tony.

Tony was waiting in the front door, Armani and clean and Rhodey got hit by it as soon as he set his foot out of the car.

“I can’t believe you” he spat. Tony stopped walking to him for a second and then Rhodey got to him.

“It’s not what it looks like” he said.

“Really? Because it looks like you’re setting me up in a double date with you” Rhodey complained raising his eyebrows. Tony looked shocked for way too little time before remembering his best friend might not be genius-smart but smart enough when it came to his behaviors .

“I know you wouldn’t have said yes if I had asked you” Tony shrugged as they entered the huge place.

“I hate you, I hate you a lot” Rhodey whispered into Tony’s ear when they gave their coats to a pretty lady. Rhodey saw the back of two heads, one blonde – who Rhodey assumed was Tony’s Steve or better known as Captain America – and the other brunette. He could feel the anger growing inside of him, he hated double dating, he hated blind-dating and he hated it even more if Tony had set up his date.

“Say that again after you see who it is” Tony whispered back. They got to the table and if Rhodey had been drinking water, he would’ve spilled it.

“Hey, James Ba-

“I know who you are” Rhodey tried, he really did, to sound cool and fresh and not thirteen, but he failed a little. Tony set in the chair in front of Steve and they gave a short glance to each other after going back to stare at Rhodey embarrassing himself. “I mean, we used to read – uhm, Captain America’s comic books and I – I always thought sidekicks did a lot of dirty work and never really got attention. I – I kinda liked you better” Rhodey spoke so fast he finally thought so many years of being Tony’s best friend were starting to affect him. Bucky stared and smiled.

“Well, you would know” was all he said and Rhodey felt pathetic “aren’t you War Machine or something? If I dare to say, I think your armor looks way more badass than Stark’s” he complimented and Rhodey passed of feeling thirteen to feel six and he was pretty sure he was smiling like an idiot.

After a moment, Rhodey realized he was the only one standing and then he set, awkwardly as he did.

“So, Stark says you’re an airman” Bucky asked after a while. Rhodey nodded after giving one quick sip to his glass of water.

“Yeah, I’m a lieutenant colonel” he said like it was no big deal. Bucky raised his eyebrows and made a face.

“Wow, sir,” he saluted him with his right hand, and Rhodey let out a small laugh.

“Ok, am I the only one who thought of something dirty?” Tony said looking at them and Steve looked like he wanted to face-palm himself.

“Why don’t we just eat?” Steve said opening the menu.

\---

“So, I’m gonna ask you something,” Bucky said from behind him while Rhodey took the small towel and dried his hands. He turned back to him, “were you aware this was a double date?” Bucky asked him, raising one eyebrow, grin growing bigger as he spoke.  
Rhodey made a face while he shook his head.

“Yeah, I figured,” he said and went to sink “I’m promised strippers and all I got was you” he mentioned washing his hands. Rhodey was glad he wasn’t the only one with an annoying best friend.

“I’m sorry I’m not a stripper?” Rhodey asked and saw Bucky smiling from the mirror.

“It’s ok,” he said turning back to face him “I think we should leave them alone, don’t you?”

“My guess is that they were getting hot and heavy while I was here and you came here not precisely because you needed to use the bathroom?” Rhodey said half-closing his eyes.

“Your guess is pretty good,” Bucky replied “but you missed the part where I ask you to come with me”

“Where?”

“My apartment,” Bucky said in a really weird voice Rhodey would call seductive? He didn’t know, it was a long time since he had gone out. Bucky laughed loud and long and Rhodey figured it was a joke and his face had looked funny. ‘Well, at least I amuse you’ “I just got Call Of Duty 2 and I figured you would like it” Rhodey made a small ‘oh’ noise and Bucky continued, “though, I’m not so glad to hear that ‘Sir’ thing is off the table with you”

“Let’s just go play videogames for now” because Rhodey figured he was ten by now. 


End file.
